Devanthar
by Zottelchen
Summary: Voyager meets World of Warcraft. Ein Devanthar bedroht die Existenz aller Lebenwesen, Captain Janeway und 2 Nachtelfen müssen dies verhindern. Diese beiden "Universen" zu kreuzen hat mich schon immer gereizt, ich hoffe, es gefällt einer Handvoll Leute wenigstens etwas. Natürlich wie immer gewürzt mit einer Dosis J/C :)


_1. Kapitel – Teldrassil_

Die Nachtelfin saß auf dem höchsten Punkt der Baumkrone ihres Zuhause und betrachtete nachdenklich den Ort ihrer Heimat. Hier in Teldrassil, was in ihrer Sprache „Krone der Erde" bedeutet, war sie geboren worden, waren ihre Künste druidischer Natur entdeckt und gefördert worden und heute gehörte sie bereits zu den mächtigsten Druiden ihres Volkes. Sie spürte genau, dass jede Minute ihre Ruhe enden würde und während sie das dachte sah sie auch schon einen Wolf aus dem Rand des Waldes treten, der vor ihrem Baum unten stehen blieb und mit seinen dunklen Augen zu ihr herauf schaute.

Sie seufzte innerlich, sprang dann aber behände am Baum herunter und war ein paar Sekunden später unten. Sie kniete sich vor den Wolf und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Nach einer Weile sagte sie: „Ich werde gleich da sein, richte Deinem Herren mein Kommen aus."

Der Wolf nickte zufrieden und verschwand wieder. Die Nachtelfin machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zu dem mächtigen Baum, in dem der Oberste, der Erzdruide Fandral Staghelm wohnte.

Als sie die Pforten der mächtigen Stadt Darnassus passierte lief ihr, wie immer, ein kleiner Schauer über die Haut – sie war jedes mal angetan von der Pracht und der Architektur, die diese Stadt hervorbrachte. Ein Baumwächter grüßte sie durch ein Rascheln seiner Zweige und die Nachtelfin erwiderte den Gruß, in dem sie die Rinde des Baumes berührte und kurz verharrte. Dann wandte sie sich nach rechts und folgte dem Weg.

Nur kurze Zeit später kam sie am Baum an und betrat ihn, nicht jedoch ohne Vorher die Erlaubnis zu erhalten. Sie lief die spiralförmige Stiege entlang und als sie am Eingang ankam, kniete sie nieder und senkte ihr Haupt.

„Elune-adore", wurde sie von einer tiefen Stimme begrüßt. „Meine Dank dass Du meinem Ruf so schnell gefolgt bist. Komm herein."

Die Nachtelfin erhob sich und trat vor um den Erzdruiden zu begrüßen.

„Elune-adore Fandral Staghelm. Ich bin schon neugierig was ich diesmal für Euch tun kann."

„Hallo Janola!" kam auf einmal eine Stimme hinter ihr. Die Nachtelfin drehte sich überrascht um.

„Chiron!" rief sie dann freudig aus. Der Erzdruide lächelte in sich hinein. Er mochte Chiron sehr, auch wenn er ein exzellenter Schurke und kein Druide war. Aber Janola würde ihn sicher auf ihrer gefährlichen Mission brauchen, genauso wie er sie.

„Hört mir zu ihr beiden, ich habe einen Auftrag für euch und ich lasse euch in diesem speziellen Falle selber entscheiden, ob ihr ihn ausführen wollt oder nicht.

Janola und Chiron sahen sich erstaunt an. Wenn ihnen die Wahl blieb musste es sich um eine besonders gefährliche Mission handeln.

Der Erzdruide fuhr fort: „Ich komme deswegen auch gleich zur Sache, es ist ein sehr gefährlicher Auftrag, vielleicht kann er in eurem Tod resultieren. Aber wenn es überhaupt jemand schaffen kann, dann ihr."

Chiron und Janola sahen sich kurz an, und beide erkannten in dem Blick ihres Gegenüber, dass sie alle Gefahren auf sich nehmen würden um ihr Volk zu schützen. Sie würden auch den Tod in Kauf nehmen.

„Unser Leben im Austausch gegen den Schutz unseres Volkes ist ein kleiner Preis", sagte Chiron und Janola nickte zustimmend.

Der Erzdruide wirkte zufrieden. Er hatte nichts anderes von den beiden erwartet. Dennoch spürte er einen Schmerz in sich, er wollte die beiden nicht verlieren. Aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit.

„Es geht nicht nur um unser Volk, ihr werdet weitaus mehr schützen müssen, nämlich die gesamte Existenz jener Wesen, die uns bekannt sind."

Janola und Chiron sahen ihn mit großen Augen an als ihnen die Tragweite dieser Worte und somit auch die Wichtigkeit voll bewusst wurden.

„Ein Devanthar ist erschienen. Er ist auf einer anderen Welt gesichtet worden und wir sind uns sicher - er plant die Vernichtung aller Lebewesen im Universum."

„Aber… dann brauchen wir mehr eine Jagdgesellschaft als…"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn der Erzdruide. „Eine Jagdgesellschaft hilft uns hier nicht. Es ist ein ungewöhnlicher Dämon den ihr töten müsst. Er hat einige Fähigkeiten die… nun ja, es fast unmöglich machen werden ihn auf normalem Weg zu töten. Es gibt nur einen Weg – einer von Euch muss sterben, seine Essenz unmittelbar danach in den Dämon transferieren und ihn von innen heraus auflösen. Und mit diesen Worten wisst ihr auch vermutlich, warum ich Euch diese Bürde auftrage."

Die beiden Nachtelfen waren blass geworden. Ja, sie wussten warum sie beide für die Mission ausgewählt wurden. Nur sie waren in der Lage nach dem Tod ihre Essenz zu kanalisieren und eine Zeit als Irrlicht zu überleben, ihr Tod wäre nicht endgültig, es wäre ein naher Zustand. Aber es bedurfte die Hilfe eines Druiden ein Irrlicht wieder in einen Nachtelfen zu verwandeln – und die Einzige neben dem Erzdruiden, die diesen Zauber wirklich schon einmal durchgeführt hatte, war Janola.

Janola schielte zu Chiron herüber. Es oblag nun ihm die Entscheidung zu treffen, denn er würde derjenige sein, der sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte.

Obwohl er sie nicht ansah fühlte er ihren Blick auf sich ruhen und sagte dann an den Erzdruiden gewandt: „Es ist mir eine Ehre für die Rettung des Universums mein Leben zu geben. Und ich vertraue in Janola. Ich werde gehen."

Janola schluckte unmerklich. Konnte sie der immensen Verantwortung gerecht werden? Würde sie es wirklich schaffen Chiron ins Leben zu holen? Es war ein kraftaufwendiger, und für sie nicht minder gefährlicher Prozess. Doch dann spürte sie eine warme Präsenz neben ihrem Geiste die ihr mit der Stimme Chirons wisperte: „Ich vertraue Dir…"

Sie sah den Erzdruiden an.

„Mein Leben für das Wohl aller. Es ist ein kleiner Preis."

Der Erzdruide wandte sich von ihnen ab und holte etwas aus einer Schublade aus seinem Schreibtisch. Janola erhielt einen wunderschönen Dolch, gearbeitet aus den edelsten Metallen, geformt und verziert durch die besten Meister der Elfen. Die Klinge leuchtete in einem schwachen Blauton als Janola sie aus dem Halfter zog.

Ehrfürchtig betrachtete sie die Gabe. Der Erzdruide sagte: „Dieser Dolch ist nicht nur eine Waffe, es ist ein magischer Dolch. Er wird Deine Zauberkraft um ein vielfaches stärken und besitzt eine eigene Seele… er wird Dir zu Hilfe kommen wenn Du in Not bist."

Dann wandte er sich an Chiron. Er erhielt zwei kleine Lederbeutel.

„Trage diese beiden Beutel stets bei Dir, in dem einen wirst du ein spezielles Gift für Deine Waffen finden, in dem anderen befindet sich der Trank den Du nehmen musst, kurz bevor Du Dich in ein Irrlicht wandelst. Fliege schnell in den Devanthar hinein, dieses Gift wird nur ihm schaden. Kommt zu mir sobald ihr euch vorbereitet habt – ich werde euch durch ein Portal schicken, dicht auf seine Spur. Und nun geht mit Elunes Segen."

Der Erzdruide ließ beide allein mit diesen Worten.

Chiron trat an Janola heran und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie spürte die Wärme die er ausstrahlte und die Geste beruhigte sie. Tief in ihrem Innersten spürte sie den Stachel der Angst, Angst um Chiron, Angst davor, dass sie es nicht schaffen könnte ihn wieder ins Leben zu holen. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte sie ihr Herz an ihn verloren, aber das hatte sie vor allen anderen tief in sich verborgen. Nicht einmal Chiron ahnte etwas von ihren Gefühlen und sie wollte es dabei belassen. Eine Verbindung zwischen einer Druidin und einem Schurken war fast undenkbar, zu verschieden waren sie in ihrer Natur.

„Lass uns unsere Sachen packen", meinte Chiron und holte Janola aus ihren Gedanken. Sie nickte. „Morgen in aller Frühe brechen wir auf, bis dahin werde ich vorbereitet sein."

Sie spürte einen zustimmenden Druck auf ihrer Schulter, dann striff sie kühle Luft. Sie musste sich nicht umsehen um zu wissen, dass Chiron lautlos mit den Schatten verschmolzen und bereits nicht mehr da war.

Tief in Gedanken versunken machte sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Baumhaus um sich auf die Reise vorzubereiten.

Am nächsten morgen erwachte Janola bereits vor Sonnenaufgang. Sie hatte sich am Abend in eine Meditationsphase begeben und fühlte sich frisch und wach als sie die Augen aufschlug. Schnell stand sie auf, schnürte ihr kleines Bündel und befestigte dann den Dolch an ihrem Gürtel. Dann schlüpfte sie unter ihren Umhang und befestigte die Enden mit einer Brosche, die sie vor langer Zeit einmal von Chiron bekommen hatte. Sie sah nicht zurück als sie das Baumhaus verließ. Unten wartete bereits der Schurke und gemeinsam machten sie sich schweigend auf den Weg zum Haus des Erzdruiden.

Fandral Staghelm erwartete sie vor dem Eingang. Janola und Chiron waren nicht überrascht. Ernst sah er sie an, dann nickte er ihnen zu und bedeutete ihnen, ihm zu folgen. Eine Weile gingen sie durch den Wald, und schon bald betraten sie Pfade, die Janola völlig unbekannt waren. Sie stieß ein leises „oh" aus, als sie urplötzlich an eine Lichtung mit einem Steinkreis kamen. Die Steine glühten in einem matten blau und um sie herum schimmerte eine goldene Corona. Janola und Chiron waren überwältigt von dem Anblick.

Der Erzdruide bat sie, in den Steinkreis zu treten.

„Habt ihr alles?" fragte er die beiden. Janola und Chiron nickten. „Dann nehmt euch bei der Hand. Und lasst ja nicht los, sonst werdet ihr getrennt. Ich öffne ein Portal in eine andere Welt, ich weiß selber nicht wo ihr landen werdet, es kann in der Nähe sein oder in einem anderen Universum, sogar eine andere Zeit."

„Wie kommen wir zurück?" fragte Chiron.

„Nehmt diese beiden Steine, wenn ihr ihre Macht entfaltet, dann öffnet sich ein Portal nach Hause", _wenn ihr dann noch am Leben seid_. Den letzten Teil des Satzes sprach Fandral aber nicht laut aus. „Nehmt diesen Kristall mit, er wird euch sicher nach Hause leiten." Damit überreichte er Chiron einen kleinen, rotschimmernden Kristall den der Schurke sorgfältig in seinem Beutel verstaute.

„Seid ihr bereit?" fragte Fandral. Janola und Chiron nickten.

Der Druide trat in den Steinkreis, murmelte etwas in der uralten Sprache der Elfen und allmählich bildeten sich erst um seine Hände, später um seinen ganzen Körper kleine Lichtfunken. Sie tanzten bald wild um ihn herum, vereinigten sich zu einer Säule und schließlich schoss ein gewaltiger Lichtstrahl in den Himmel um gleich darauf ein gutes Stück über ihren Köpfen zu einem Lichtregen zu explodieren und wieder auf die Erde herunterzuregnen, wo die Funken sich zu einem Oval vereinten. Das Portal war offen.

„Haltet euch fest, bleibt zusammen. Elune sei mit Euch!" rief Fandarel den beiden zu.

Chiron nahm Janolas Hand und legte ihr noch den anderen Arm um die Taille, zog sie zu sich. Gemeinsam schritten sie durch das Portal.

Sofort wurden sie in einen Wirbel gezogen und durch eine Art Tunnel durch die Sterne gezogen. Ihre Reise war recht turbulent, einmal fast hätte sie Chiron verloren, doch der Schurke hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt, dann gab es einen Lichtblitz und beide landeten recht unsanft auf der Erde.

„Au!" Janola rieb sich die schmerzende Seite.

„Ganz schön turbulent", bemerkte Chiron und half Janola auf. Sie sahen sich um.

„Ich würde gerne wissen wo wir gelandet sind", murmelte Janola vor sich hin. Um sie herum waren Steine, Sand und Felswände. Nur selten sah sie eine grüne Pflanze aus dem trockenen Boden ragen.

„Lass uns nach Spuren suchen. Ich möchte bald wieder nach Hause", sagte Janola und marschierte los. Chiron verschwand in einem Flimmern doch Janola wusste, dass er in ihrer Nähe war. So machten sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Devanthar.

_2. Kapitel – Voyager, Delta Quadrant_

Als Captain Kathryn Janeway die Krankenstation betrat hatte sie Mühe nicht vor Entsetzen die Hände vor den Mund zu schlagen. Alle Betten waren belegt und selbst auf dem Boden lagen noch Verletze. Hier und dort sah sie Crewmitglieder, die völlig mit einem weißen Laken bedeckt waren. Das MHN hatte alle Hände voll zu tun und Tom Paris assistierte nach Kräften. Janeway schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, wie hatte so etwas nur passieren können? Der Tag find ganz normal an, Chakotay und sie hatten im Bereitschaftsraum Kaffee getrunken, waren dabei die Berichte durchgegangen als auf einmal der Eindringlingsalarm losging. Binnen Sekunden hatte eine wirkliche Bestie durch das Schiff gewütet, die Crew wie Marionetten aufgeschlitzt und durch die Luft geworfen und war schließlich mit einem kleinen Vorrat an Dilithiumkristallen verschwunden. Die Brückenbesatzung war nicht behelligt worden, aber im Maschinenraum und in den nähen Bereichen war es dafür verheerend. Die internen Sensoren hatten ein hünenhaftes Wesen im Anschluss gezeigt, pelzig, mit einer langen, spitzen Schnauze mit messerscharfen Reißzähnen, langen, gebogenen Klauen und einem aufrechten Gang. Außerdem hatte es zwei Flügel und einen langen Schwanz. Es erinnerte Janeway an einen Dämon, einer Figur aus der Fantasy-Welt, von der sie als Kind gelesen hatte. Doch damit würde sie sich später beschäftigen, erst einmal musste sie einen Überblick über die Verletzten und leider auch Toten verschaffen.

Chakotay war schon einige Minuten vor ihr auf der Krankenstation eingetroffen und kam nun mit bedrückter Miene auf sie zu.

„Wie schlimm ist es?" fragte Janeway.

„29 Verletzte, 15 davon schwer und 4 Tote", zählte Chakotay auf.

Janeway schloss die Augen und seufzte. „Werden wir noch mit weiteren Todesfällen rechnen müssen?"

Chakotay ließ sich einen Moment Zeit bevor er antwortete: „Der Doktor tut sein Bestes, aber selbst er kann sich nicht replizieren. Er befürchtet, es könnten noch weitere Verluste hinzukommen."

Janeway schüttelte sacht den Kopf. Dann sah sie Chakotay an und sagte: „Ich bin in meinem Bereitschaftsraum. Geben Sie mir einen Bericht wenn der Doktor alle Patienten stabilisiert hat. Ich werde inzwischen herausfinden was es mit diesem… Dämon auf sich hat." Damit drehte sie sich um und schritt forsch aus der Krankenstation. Chakotay ging wieder zum MHN um weitere Hilfe leisten zu können falls er sie benötigte.

Einige Stunden später trat Chakotay erschöpft und mit einem Padd in der Hand durch die Tür des Bereitschaftsraumes. Er sah sich einer grimmig dreinblickenden Janeway gegenüber, doch als sie registrierte, dass er vor ihr stand, glätteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge und sie deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber. Chakotay nahm Platz und reichte ihr wortlos das Padd rüber. Der Captain nahm es langsam entgegen, als wolle sie es gar nicht sehen und begann dann zu lesen. Chakotay meinte ein Glitzern in ihren Augen zu sehen, aber es hätte ihn auch nicht verwundert wenn er Recht gehabt hätte. Die Zahl der Toten war auf 7 gestiegen, 3 waren so schwer verletzt, dass das MHN nichts mehr für sie tun konnte. Zwei Crewmitglieder lagen im Koma und der Rest würde sich langsam aber sicher erholen.

Janeway legt das Padd beiseite und drehte ihren Tischcomputer zu Chakotay herum. Der Monitor zeigte einen Planeten, einige Lichtjahre entfernt.

„Dort befindet sich der Dämon zur Zeit", sagte Janeway, "ich habe Stunden damit verbracht herauszufinden wie er es geschafft hat auf das Schiff zu kommen und wohin er verschwunden ist. Er scheint sich porten zu können Chakotay, über große Entfernungen, so etwas habe ich noch nie erlebt. Aber ich werde ihn kriegen – und dann wird er nicht so leicht davon kommen."

Janeways Miene sprach Bände. Chakotay wusste, sie hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt den Dämon zur Strecke zu bringen, und bei allem was ihm heilig war – er würde ihr folgen. Und der Rest der Crew auch, da war er sicher.

„Ich wage zu behaupten dass die Crew voll und ganz hinter Ihnen steht. Aber wir brauchen einen Plan. Er scheint unmenschlich stark zu sein und wir wissen nicht, ob und wie er verletzt oder getötet werden kann und wie wir ihn aufspüren sollen. Wenn er sich wirklich porten kann, dann wird er nicht darauf warten bis wir ihn gefunden haben", sagte Chakotay.

Janeway berührte den Bildschirm und das Bild wechselte.

„Wir werden einen knappen Tag brauchen bis wir den Planeten erreicht haben, also haben wir genug noch Zeit das Ding zu analysieren, Theorien aufzustellen und einen Plan ausarbeiten. Chakotay, ich möchte dass Sie die Sektionen, in denen er gewütet hat, gründlichst untersuchen. Sammeln sie seine Schuppen, Haare, einfach alles, was von ihm stammen könnte ein. Fragen sie auch beim Doktor nach ob in den Wunden etwas von ihm zurückgeblieben ist. Ich möchte so viel wie möglich über seine Struktur, DNA, etc. wissen."

„Aye Captain", sagte Chakotay und machte sich daran ein Team zusammenzustellen.

Viel später trafen sich die Offiziere im Besprechungsraum und der Doctor und Tom die, nachdem die Patienten stabilisiert waren, Zeit gefunden hatten um die Überbleibsel des Dämons zu untersuchen, legten nun die Ergebnisse dar.

„Er hat eine unglaublich dichte Zellstruktur", bemerkte das MHN, „ich weiß nicht ob ein Phaser auf höchster Auflösung ihn stark verletzen würde. Seine Resistenz ist unglaublich."

„Mit anderen Worten heißt das: er ist praktisch unverwundbar, das wollten Sie doch damit ausdrücken, oder?" warf Ensign Kim ein.

„Mr. Kim hat leider recht. Mit physischem Schaden werden wir nicht viel ausrichten können."

„Wie sieht es mit Betäubungen aus Doktor? Ist das eine mögliche Option ihn aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen?" fragte Janeway.

„Es ist nicht ausgeschlossen, wenn das Betäubungsmittel direkt in seinen Blutkreislauf gelangt. Doch die Blutgefäße müssten nach der DNS Analyse sehr tief im Inneren sein, man müsste praktisch mit einer 10 cm langen Spitze erst die Haut durchdringen und dann das Mittel direkt injizieren. Wie vor einigen Jahrhunderten mit einer so genannten Spritze. Doch das bedeutet, man muss ihn vorher erst einmal fangen und festhalten… und das ist fast unmöglich."

„Dann sollten wir uns bis zur Ankunft etwas überlegen, das es uns möglich macht ihn wenigstens für einen Augenblick außer Gefecht zu setzen", sagte Janeway.

„Seven, haben die Borg nichts auf Lager das uns hier helfen könnte?"

Seven hob eine Augenbraue und sagte dann: „Einem solchen Wesen sind die Borg noch nicht begegnet. Solche Zellstruktur ist einzigartig bisher."

„Herrschaften – arbeiten sie an einer Lösung. Notfalls zielen wir mit Pfeil und Bogen auf ihn, aber bringen Sie mir irgendetwas. Wegtreten."

Seven war mit dem MHN gerade in der Krankenstation und arbeitete mit ihm an einer Möglichkeit den Dämon auszuschalten als sich die Türen öffneten und Janeway eintrat.

„Bericht", sagte sie kurz.

„Ah, Captain", begrüßte sie das MHN. „Sie kommen genau richtig, Seven und ich sind in ein paar Minuten fertig."

„Sie haben etwas gefunden wie wir das Ding ausschalten können?"

„Mit einer Wahrscheinlichkeit von 73% wird diese Apparatur erfolgreich sein Captain", sagte Seven.

„Dann zeigen Sie mal, was sie da haben."

Das MHN legte ein kleines Röhrchen vor Janeway auf den Tisch. Es war an einer Seite hin offen an der anderen war ein Knopf eingearbeitet. Janeway nahm es in die Hand und schaute das MHN fragend an. Das kam an Janeways Seite und seine Augen funkelten vor Stolz und Erklärungsbedarf.

„Das Röhrchen enthält eine kleine Sonde, die wiederum mit modifizierten Nano-Sonden gefüllt ist. Die Sonde wird mit dem Knopf hier auf den Dämon abgeschossen, haftet sich an im fest und injiziert dann die Nano-Sonden in das obere Zellgewebe. Die Nano-Sonden sind so programmiert, dass sie sich das nächste große Blutgefäß suchen, dort drin lösen sie sich auf und geben das Betäubungsmittel frei, das sie in sich tragen."

Janeway nickte anerkennend. „Das klingt nach einer Chance. Gute Arbeit."

Seven nickte und der Doktor grinste breit.

„Sie sagten gerade eine Chance von 73% Doctor, was genau könnte schief gehen?"

„Nunja, unsere Untersuchungen basieren auf Bruchstücken seines Metabolismus, er kann durchaus Resistenzen entwickeln, die wir vorher nicht absehen konnten."

„Das heißt im Klartext?"

„Die Sonde könnte einfach an ihm abprallen, oder die Nano-Sonden werden, bevor sie überhaupt in eine Blutbahn von ihm kommen können vernichtet, oder das Betäubungsmittel könnte einfach zu schwach oder wirkungslos sein… wir wissen einfach zu wenig."

„Etwas besseres haben wir bisher nicht. Ihr Plan muss einfach funktionieren. Weisen sie die Führungsoffiziere ein. Besprechung in 5 Minuten im Konferenzraum."

Seven und der Doktor folgten Janeway sofort, als sie die Krankenstation verließ.

_3. Kapitel – Delta Quadrant, unbekannter Planet_

Janola schlich durch die Steinwüste, bedacht darauf jegliches Geräusch zu vermeiden. Fast zu spät bemerkte sie den leisen Windhauch hinter ihr, der ihren Gegner ankündigte. Im letzten Moment wirbelte sie herum, ließ sich fallen und sah den Dämon über sie hinweg segeln. Der Devanthar brüllte vor Zorn, spannte seine Flügel und vollführte eine hundertachtzig Grad Wendung in der Luft um sein Opfer erneut anzuspringen. Janola hechtete zur Seite und rollte hinter einen Felsen. Rasch griff sie nach dem Dolch und lugte dann um den Stein herum. Der Devanthar war verschwunden. Vorsichtig kam sie aus der Deckung heraus und schrie im nächsten Augenblick vor Schmerz auf – der Devanthar war hinter ihr erschienen und war ihr mit seiner einen Kralle über das Schulterblatt gefahren. Blutige Striemen, die höllisch brannten zeichneten sich auf ihrem Rücken und Janola brauchte einen Moment um ihre Kräfte zu sammeln und den Schmerz zu verbannen. Viel Zeit blieb ihr nicht, denn der Devanthar war nun begierig darauf sein Opfer zu zerfetzen.

Schon tauchte der Dämon wieder vor ihr auf und hob seine Krallen, um sie aufzuschlitzen, doch ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren bevor er zuhieb und er schnellte zur Seite. Schemenhaft erkannte Janola Chiron, der nun den Devanthar angriff. Doch auch wenn der Schurke seine Fähigkeiten voll einsetzte, der Devanthar schien ihm immer ein Schritt voraus zu sein.

Janola schloss die Augen und tastete mit ihren Gedanken in den Boden hinein. Sie fand nur wenig Wurzeln, dennoch versuchte sie den Devanthar damit an einem Fleck zu halten. Sie murmelte eine Beschwörungsformel und kurz darauf schossen aus dem Boden einige Schlingwurzeln und legten sich um die Fesseln des Dämons. Wütend schrie der Devanthar auf und versuchte die Wurzeln abzuschütteln. Chiron nutze den Moment der Ablenkung und fügte seinem Gegner eine Wunde mit seinen vergifteten Klingen zu. Das machte den Dämonen jedoch nur wütender. Mit einem Ruck befreite er sich und sprang dann überraschend auf Janola zu, die noch immer reglos dastand, bemüht die Wurzeln zu kontrollieren. Chiron konnte ihn nicht mehr rechtzeitig erreichen und schrie Janola eine Warnung zu: „Zur Seite!"

Doch die Warnung kam zu spät. Der Devanthar erreichte die Druidin und seine Klauen drangen tief in ihren Körper ein, rissen eine klaffende Wunde quer über ihre Brust. Janola schrie gellend auf und sank auf den Boden. Chiron hechtete mit einem verzweifelten Sprung auf den Rücken des Devanthars und hieb ihm seine Waffe in den Rücken. Das war seine einzige Chance den Devanthar zu töten, wurde ihm bewusst. Der Dämon war bereits dabei seine Kräfte zu kanalisieren und auch Chiron zu töten. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er nahm den Trank aus seinem Beutel und schluckte ihn herunter. Er hätte sich von Janola verabschieden sollen, waren seine Gedanken, dann fühlte er, wie ihn die Kräfte verließen und er fiel auf den Boden. Im letzten Atemzug seiner fleischlichen Hülle sah er nicht weit entfernt auf einmal 6 bläuliche Säulen erscheinen, in ihrer Mitte formten sich dunkle Schatten. Dann wurde alles dunkel.

Kurz darauf sah er sich selber auf dem Boden liegen. Er war ein Irrlicht geworden. Schnell flog er auf den Devanthar zu und drang in ihn ein. Er musste sein Herz finden und ihn vernichten.

„Captain!" rief Tom aus, „sehen Sie!"

Janeway blickte, kaum dass die materialisiert war, in die Richtung, in die Toms ausgestreckter Arm wies und sog hörbar die Luft ein. Sie sah den Devanthar gut einen halben Meter über dem Boden schweben und wild um und auf sich schlagen, als kämpfe er mit einer Horde Mücken. Neben ihm, etwas entfernt, nahm sie zwei Gestalten wahr.

„Tuvok", rief sie, „setzen Sie ihn außer Gefecht!"

Tuvok zielte mit dem Röhrchen auf den Dämon und schoss die Nanosonden-Kapsel ab. Mit gezogenen Phasern liefen der Captain, Tuvok, Paris, das MHN und 2 Sicherheitsleute auf den Dämon zu. Dessen Bewegungen wurden merklich langsamer und der Doktor war bereits mit scannen beschäftigt.

„Es funktioniert", rief er freudig aus, „sein Metabolismus verlangsamt sich bereits.. aber… was ist das?" seine Miene wurde besorgt.

Schnell scannte er die beiden Humanoiden am Boden.

„Captain, die beiden müssen sofort auf die Krankenstation."

„Doktor, was ist mit dem Dämon?" hakte Paris nach.

„Captain, der Dämon ist gleich weggetreten, aber die beiden hier werden binnen Minuten sterben wenn ich sie nicht behandle." Schon kniete er neben Chiron und runzelte die Stirn.

„Dieser hier scheint hirntot zu sein, aber seine Körperfunktionen arbeiten minimal und stabil. Tom! Kommen Sie her. Beamen sie mit ihm hinauf auf die Voyager und bereiten sie eine Stasiseinheit vor", sagte er und eilte zu der Frau die etwas weiter weg lag. Hinter sich hörte er den Transporterstrahl und betete, sie wären noch rechtzeitig gekommen. Der Devanthar lag derweil auf dem Boden und wurde von Tuvok und den Sicherheitsleuten in eine Arrestzelle auf die Voyager gebeamt. Man würde ihn bewusstlos halten, Seven wartete bereits auf ihn. Doch daran wollte das MHN jetzt keinen Gedanken verschwenden. Als er Janola erreichte, scannte er entsetzt über ihre Brust. Die Lebensanzeige wurde immer schlechter, sie war so schwer verletzt dass der Doktor zuerst nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte.

Er injizierte ihr ein Stabilisationsmittel und ließ sie dann umgehend hochbeamen.

Chiron, dessen Geist im Devanthar steckte, hielt überrascht in seiner Suche inne – um ihn herum wirbelte es auf einmal von winzig kleinen Teilchen, die eindeutig nicht zum Metabolismus des Devanthars gehören konnten. Und dann strömte aus den Teilen auch noch eine Flüssigkeit aus. Chiron musste auf einmal gegen eine starke Müdigkeit kämpfen, er hatte zwar keine Körperhülle mehr im Moment, aber seine Sinne waren da. Dann erinnerte er sich an die Gestalten, die er noch in den bläulich schimmernden Säulen hatte ausmachen können, waren sie hierfür verantwortlich?

Er versuchte in einen anderen Teil des Körpers zu gelangen, doch mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde schwand sein Bewusstsein und schließlich war er nicht mehr in der Lage sich weiter zu bewegen. Verzweiflung keimte ihn ihm auf, alles war umsonst. Das Opfer war gebracht, aber sie hatten versagt. Seine Gedanken kreisten nun um Janola, war sie tot?

_4. Kapitel – Voyager, Delta Quadrant_

„Ich weiß nicht ob sie es schaffen wird", berichtete das MHN gerade dem Captain, die auf der Krankenstation erschienen war um nach ihren Gästen zu sehen.

„Das Ding hat ihr eine sehr schwere Verletzung im Brustbereich zugefügt, auch ein Stück vom Herz war beschädigt. Die nächsten 24 Stunden werden die Entscheidung bringen."

„Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden Doctor", erwiderte Janeway und trat an das Bett heran, auf dem Janola lag und kaum merklich noch atmete.

Janeway sah auf die Nachtelfin herunter, musterte die spitzen, langen Ohren, die lilafarbenen, langen Haare und die Tätowierungen im Gesicht. Was mochten diese zwei Leute in der Einöde gemacht haben? Und wie waren sie überhaupt dorthin gekommen?

Dann ging sie zu dem männlichen Gegenstück. Wie das Mädchen hatte er eine Tätowierung im Gesicht, lange weiße Haare und spitze, lange Ohren. Doch was seinen Zustand betraf, darauf konnte sich auch das MHN keinen Reim machen. Er hatte keine sichtbaren und innerlichen Verletzungen, warum also war er hirntot? Ihre einzige Antwort würde die Fremde bieten, sofern sie überlebte.

„Janeway an Paris, was macht unser Dämon?" fragte sie dann in ihren Communicator.

„Er ist noch immer außer Gefecht Captain, Seven hat ihn unter strenger Beobachtung und sediert ihn erneut sobald er nur mit einer Klaue zuckt", kam die Antwort.

„Sehr gut, ich komme gleich vorbei. Janeway Ende."

Janola war auf den Boden gesunken und hatte noch gesehen, wie Chiron etwas getrunken hatte und dann leblos zu Boden sank. In ihr stieg Panik auf, sie brauchte ihre ganze Kraft und Konzentration um Chiron wieder ins Leben zu holen, doch sie rang selber mit dem Tod. Dann waren da auf einmal Stimmen zu hören und sie konnte noch Schemen von den Gestalten sehen, die sich ihnen näherten bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein mit letzter Kraft abschirmte um in einen Heilschlaf zu treten. Sie konnte Chiron nur retten wenn sie wenigstens ihre Wunde geschlossen hatte. Das letzte, was sie bewusst wahrnahm war ein Funkeln und eine männliche Stimme.

Langsam kam Janolas Bewusstsein wieder an die Oberfläche, die spürte bereits ansatzweise ihren Körper doch irgendetwas war fremd an ihn. Sie fühlte sich nicht richtig an… sie versuchte die Augen zu öffnen und spürte zuerst einen fremden Geruch, einen künstlichen Geruch… Dann kam ein Gesicht in ihr Blickfeld um gleich wieder zu verschwinden. Sie öffnete die Augen noch weiter und nahm die Umrisse eines Raumes wahr.

„Doktor an Captain Janeway", hörte Janola die Stimme wieder, „sie wacht auf."

„Ich bin unterwegs", erklang dann die Stimme einer Frau, die Janola aber nicht sehen konnte. Stöhnend versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, doch eine Hand drückte sie sanft wieder auf die Liege zurück.

„Sie dürfen sich noch nicht bewegen, sie waren sehr schwer verletzt", klang seine Stimme sanft. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Janola ließ ihre Sinne durch ihren Körper streifen bevor sie antwortete: „Sie haben meinen Heilungsprozess unterstützt. Vielen Dank. Wo ist Chiron?"

Das MHN runzelte die Stirn und sagte vorsichtig: „Es tut mir leid, aber ihr Partner hatte wohl nicht so viel Glück wie Sie, ich konnte bei ihm keine Gehirnaktivität mehr feststellen…"

Janola setzte sich ruckartig auf und bereute es sofort, der Raum drehte sich um sie und sie sank wieder auf das Kissen zurück. War sie zu spät? Konnte sie Chiron nicht mehr retten? Tränen traten in ihre Augen und dann glitt zischend eine Tür auf. Eine kleine Frau in roter Uniform trat energisch herein, doch auf ihrem besorgten Gesicht lag ein Lächeln. Janola mochte diese Frau, sie war ihr ähnlich.

„Mein Name ist Captain Kathryn Janeway. Sie waren schwer verletzt und befinden sich nun an Bord des Raumschiff Voyager. Darf ich Sie nach Ihrem Namen fragen?"

„Vielen Dank, dass ihr Heiler mir geholfen hat Captain Janeway. Ich werde Janola genannt und war mit meinem Partner Chiron ausgesandt worden den Devanthar zu töten, der alles Leben des Universums bedroht. Ich fürchte nur… ich habe versagt. Bitte, kann ich Chiron sehen?"

Kathryn schaute fragend den Doktor an und dieser sagte: „Es wäre besser, Sie würden noch liegen bleiben, aber wenn es nicht zu lange dauert erlaube ich es. Captain, helfen Sie mir bitte."

Damit halfen Janeway und das MHN Janola langsam von der Liege hoch und brachten sie an die Stasiseinheit, in der Chiron lag.

Janola legte die Hände auf Chirons Brust, schloss die Augen und Janeway und der Doctor schnappten überrascht nach Luft als sich um Janolas Hände eine weiß-schimmernde Aura bildete. Das MHN holte einen Tricorder hervor und seine Augenbrauen klettern immer höher. „Faszinierend, Captain. Es scheint sich bei dem Kontakt um eine Art Gedankenverschmelzung zu handeln, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen… hm…" er schwenkte auf Janola direkt um und sammelte Daten.

Janola war unterdessen mit ihrem Bewusstsein in Chirons Körperhülle gedrungen und ihr Verdacht war bestätigt: Chirons Geist hielt sich nicht mehr in seinem Körper auf. Und der Körper ohne Seele würde nicht mehr lange in der Lage sein die Lebensfunktionen aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie musste versuchen Chiron zu retten. Jetzt gleich. Sie zog ihr Bewusstsein wieder zurück und blickte erstaunt den Doktor an und sein Gerät in der Hand.

„Was machen sie mit dem kleinen Gerät?" fragte sie neugierig.

„Ich habe nur Ihre Lebensanzeigen überwacht… sie werden kontinuierlich stabiler. Sind sie dafür verantwortlich? Wäre ein Crewmitglied so schwer verletzt gewesen hätte ich vermutlich nichts mehr tun können…"

Janola nickte. „Ich habe mich, kurz nachdem der Devanthar mich verletzte, in einen Heilschlaf versetzt. Doch ohne Ihre Hilfe hätte es sehr viel länger gedauert", sie wandte sich an den Captain: „Captain, ich muss versuchen meinen Gefährten zu retten, bitte sagen Sie mir was Sie mit dem Devanthar gemacht haben."

„Sie können ihn retten?" fiel der Doktor überrascht ein. „Wie? Seine Gehirnaktivitäten sind nicht vorhanden, er ist klinisch tot!"

Janeway hob eine Hand um das MHN zu bremsen. „Doktor, eins nach dem anderen bitte."

„Natürlich Captain", erwiderte dieser zerknirscht.

An Janola gewandt sagte Janeway: „Wir konnten den Devanthar betäuben, er ist in einer Arrestzelle untergebracht. Ein Mitglied meiner Crew hält ihn bewusstlos bis wir entschieden haben, was wir mit ihm machen."

„Ich muss ihn sofort sehen, bitte Captain", sagte Janola drängend.

Janeway schaute den Doktor an, der kurz nickte.

„Einverstanden. Aber sie werden nicht die ganze Strecke laufen können, wir werden den Transporter benutzen. Janeway an Transporterraum, beamen sie uns in den Arresttrakt."

Die Konturen um Janola lösten sich auf, wurden kurz blaufunkelnd und änderten sich dann in einen anderen Raum. Sie waren direkt vor der Arrestzelle materialisiert, in der der Devanthar lag. Seven war bei ihm und 2 Sicherheitsleute, die ihre Phaser auf ihn gerichtet hielten.

„Seven, Bericht."

„Er ist in einer Art Tiefschlaf, Captain. Es droht keine Gefahr", antwortete Seven.

Janeway bedeutete dem wachhabenden Offizier das Kraftfeld zu senken und ließ Janola eintreten. Das MHN und sie folgten.

Die Nachtelfin legte ihre Hände auf den Körper des Devanthars und wieder erschien ein Leuchten um ihre Hände. Auch Seven beobachtete das Geschehen erstaunt und holte ihren Tricorder hervor um den Vorgang zu analysieren.

Janola verharrte minutenlang in dieser Position bevor das Leuchten verblasste und sie die Augen aufschlug.

„Er ist in seinem Körper, aber er ist gelähmt. Und er wird schwächer. Ich muss ihn herausholen!"

Janeway legte eine Hand auf Janolas Schulter. „Wir müssen reden", sagte sie nur und bedeutete Janola und dem MHN ihr zu folgen. Sie begaben sich in einen leeren Nachbarraum und nahmen am Tisch Platz.

„Seien Sie versichert, dass ich Ihnen nicht im Weg stehen möchte wenn Sie Ihren Partner retten wollen, aber ich möchte zuerst gerne wissen wie das gehen soll und welche Auswirkungen es auf den Devanthar haben wird. Dieses Ding hat einige Leute meiner Crew umgebracht und ist einfach so verschwunden. Ich werde es nicht riskieren ihn aufzuwecken damit er anderen dasselbe antut", sagte Janeway nachdrücklich.

„Ich verstehe Sie durchaus, Captain. Ich würde Ihnen die Details gerne erklären, aber mir läuft die Zeit davon. Ich habe nur ein gewisses Zeitfenster in dem es mir gelingen wird Chirons Seele wieder mit seinem Körper zu vereinen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht erklären, wie ich das bewerkstelligen kann, aber bitte vertrauen Sie darauf, dass ich es kann. Was den Devanthar angeht: Sie mögen ihn zwar in tiefen Schlaf versetzt haben, aber das wird nicht lange so bleiben. Seine Zellstruktur ist… einmalig im Universum, er wird in wenigen Stunden erwachen und dann werden sie einen sehr wütenden Devanthar an Bord haben, der nur ein Ziel haben wird: Rache. Wir müssen ihn töten, und das kann nur Chiron bewerkstelligen."

„Aber wie? Ihr Freund ist hirntot!" warf das MHN ein.

Janola suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Sagen wir, er hat einen Ausflug aus seinem Körper gemacht", sagte sie dann. „Sehen Sie, er ist ein Schurke bei seinem Volk, ich eine Druidin. Unser Volk verfügt über Fähigkeiten, die Ihnen völlig unglaublich vorkommen müssen. Wir müssen auf seine Fähigkeit vertrauen, er, und nur er allein kann den Devanthar töten, und wären Sie nur etwas später gekommen, hätte er es geschafft vermutlich. Doch das Betäubungsmittel, das Sie dem Devanthar injiziert haben, das wirkt leider auch auf ihn."

„Das bedeutet, wenn Sie Recht haben, dann müssen wir den Devanthar wieder ins Bewusstsein holen", sinnierte Janeway.

„Captain", warf das MHN ein, „wir haben gesehen was er anrichten kann, wie soll ich die Crew schützen?"

„Sie müssen uns alle wieder auf den Planeten bringen", schlug Janola vor. „Es ist unwahrscheinlich dass er einen Sprung riskieren wird wenn er merkt, dass es ihn von Innen her zerfressen wird."

Janeway dachte einen Moment über den Vorschlag nach, wog die Risiken ab doch sie hatte auch keinen besseren Vorschlag. Sie nickte kurz.

„Einverstanden. Doch wir werden die Crew in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen und auf jeder Etage die Crew mit den Nano-Sonden vertraut machen. Sollte er wieder erwarten doch hierher zurückkommen, dann möchte ich vorbereitet sein. Doktor, holen Sie Seven und stellen sie noch mehr von den Nano-Sonden her. In einer Stunde fangen wir an."

Janeway erhob sich und das MHN und Janola folgten ihr.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich noch ein wenig ausruhen Janola", sagte Kathryn und wandte sich an das MHN. Dieses nickte bekräftigend und Janola und er wurden kurz darauf wieder zurück auf die Krankenstation gebeamt. Janola legte sich wieder hin und versuchte dann mit Hilfe von Meditation genügend Kraft für die bevorstehende Aufgabe zu sammeln. Als erstes überprüfte sie ihren eigenen Zustand, sie musste absolute sicher sein, dass ihre Kräfte ausreichen würden. Die Verletzung war noch lange nicht ausgeheilt, sie hatte mit ihren Heilkräften lediglich eine Art Schutz errichtet, der sie funktionieren ließ. Sie würde Chiron wieder zurückholen können, dessen war sie sich sicher, aber sie wusste auch dass die Chance selber zu überleben äußerst gering war. Doch das war nicht wichtig für sie. Die hatte eine Aufgabe und nichts im Universum war wichtiger als unzählige Lebewesen vor dem Devanthar zu schützen.

„Ein Leben gegen das von unzähligen", flüsterte sie und machte sich bereit.

_5. Kapitel – Delta Quadrant, unbekannter Planet_

Sie hatten den Devanthar auf den Planeten zurückgeschafft und er lag nun in unruhigem Schlaf auf dem Boden, unweit entfernt der Körper von Chiron. Janola wusste, der Devanthar würde gleich erwachen. Sie hatte die Crew, die auf dem Planeten blieb instruiert, egal was passiere nicht einzugreifen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie es auch nicht taten.

Während Janola sich vorbereitete, standen Janeway und Chakotay in sicherer Entfernung und beobachteten mit gezückten Nanogeschossen was geschah. Chakotay war unruhig, er spürte dass etwas nicht stimmte, konnte es aber nicht benennen und schwieg deshalb auch Kathryn gegenüber. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm nur, dass Janola ihnen etwas verschwiegen hatte. Doch er war sich andererseits absolut sicher, dass er ihr vertrauen konnte. Sie waren sich ähnlich.

Jetzt sah er, wie Janola sie alle ein letztes mal wissentlich anblickte, kurz nickte und dann sich dem Devanthar zuwandte.

Sie holte den Dolch heraus, legte ihn vor sich auf den Boden und begann dann etwas in einer fremden Sprache zu murmeln.

Im gleichen Moment durchzuckte Chakotay die Erkenntnis – Janola würde es nicht schaffen, sie war zu schwach. Warum war ihm das nicht früher eingefallen? Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Er flüsterte Kathryn seinen Verdacht zu und diese wurde blass. Doch sie beide wussten, sie hatten nur diese eine Chance den Devanthar zu töten. Es musste sein. Jetzt konnten sie nur noch warten.

Janola konzentrierte inzwischen ihre Energie auf den Dolch. Sie kam jetzt an sein pulsierendes Inneres und spürte die Macht, die ihre Kraft verstärken würde. Sie öffnete ihren Geist und durchbrach die Barriere. Knisternde, pulsierend blaue Funken stoben ihr entgegen, die Kraft war unglaublich. Janola ließ sie in ihr Inneres strömen und war überwältigt. Sie war bereit, nichts konnte sie aufhalten. Sie tastete mit ihren Sinnen nach dem Devanthar, ihre Augen nahmen nur noch Emissionen wahr, ihre Welt schimmerte in allen Farben. Und dann fand sie die Hülle des Devanthar, stieß ihn hinein und suchte nach Chiron.

Für die Crew der Voyager bot sich ein spektakuläres Schauspiel. Janola kniete auf dem Boden, der Dolch schwebte vor ihr und seine klinge schimmerte blau auf. Dann zog sich ein Funkenregen zu der Druidin hin und sie wurde in eine schimmernde, wunderschöne Energiesäule getaucht. Ihre Augen fingen silbern an zu strahlen und ihre Haare wurden vom Wind herumgewirbelt und schienen zu tanzen.

Kathryn und Chakotay blieb vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen, so etwas schönes hatten sie noch nicht gesehen. Und dann bäumte sich der Körper des Devanthars auf, er riss die Augen auf und ein markerschütternder, wütender Schrei ertönte.

Seine Krallen waren weit ausgefahren und er schlug wild um sich, traf Janola und riss ihr eine lange Wunde in die Schulter, doch Janola schien es nicht einmal zu merken. Kathryn schlug entsetzt die Hände vor Mund und wollte schon das MHN zu Janola schicken, doch da hielt Chakotay sie am Arm fest.

„Kathryn", flüsterte er, „nicht." Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, er wusste, wenn sie jetzt eingreifen würden, dann wäre das das Ende.

Kathryn sah ihn einen Augenblick wütend an, doch dann erkannte sie, dass er Recht hatte. Manchmal musst ein Leben geopfert werden um viele andere zu retten.

Sie nickte ihm zu und schaute gebannt auf Janola. Sie würde nicht sterben, sie durfte nicht.

Janola war in den Devanthar eingedrungen und spürte, dass er wach war. In aller Hast suchte sie nach Chirons Präsenz und dann fand sie ihn. Er war beim Herzen des Devanthars angekommen und schwebte nun davor. Ein grünliches Licht glomm auf und Janola wusste, Chiron hatte es geschafft. Nun war es an ihr ihn wieder hinauszuholen. Sanft berührte sie seine Seele, forderte ihn auf ihr zu folgen und umschlang seine Essenz schließlich mit einer Kugel aus leuchtender Energie, die ihn schützen würde. Genau dieser Vorgang, die Energie zu erzeugen und aufrechtzuerhalten würde ihr alles abverlangen. Sie spürte schon die Schwäche, die sich unaufhaltsam in ihren Geist setzen würde, doch noch war es nur ein Hauch. Mit aller Kraft die sie hatte projizierte sie sich mit Chiron aus dem Körper des Devanthars und flog auf Chirons Körper zu. Janola begann zu zittern, sie war noch nicht am Ziel, irgendetwas stimmte nicht. So schnell durfte sie ihre Kräfte nicht verlieren. Sie verharrte kurz in der Luft und sammelte dann sämtliche Energiereserven aus dem Dolch und aus ihr. Sie musste ihre Lebenskraft früher anzapfen als gedacht. Mit einer letzten, großen Anstrengung zog sie die weiße Kugel in Chirons Körper, löste die Schutzhülle auf und stieß seine Seele noch zum richtigen Platz. Ihr eigenes Leuchten erlosch und mit dem letzten Atemzug flüsterte sie Chirons Seele zu: „Ich liebe Dich." Ihre Verbindung zum Dolch brach ab und sie spürte nur noch, wie ihr Köper zur Seite kippte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich noch auf ihr Gesicht, sie wusste nämlich, dass sie es geschafft hatte. Dann wurde alles schwarz.

Die Crewmember sahen fassungslos zu wie der Devanthar immer schwächer wurde und schließlich einfach starb. Aus seinem reglosen Körper schoss dann plötzlich eine gleißende Kugel, flog auf Chirons Körper zu und verschwand in ihm.

Kathryn schrie entsetzt auf als Janolas Aura verblasste. Ihre Haut war grau geworden und sie fiel leblos zu Boden. Das MHN rannte auf sie zu und scannte sie in Windeseile. Er presste ein Hypospray gegen ihre Halsschlagader und untersuchte kurz die Wunde an der Schulter. Dann jedoch blickte er Janeway ernst an:

„Sie stirbt", sagte er dann, „ihre Kräfte waren wohl nicht ausreichend, ihre Lebenszeichen werden immer schwächer. Ich kann nichts mehr tun. Ihre Seele verlässt sie."

Chakotay kniete sich neben Janola, nahm ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß und sagte leise: „Kann es denn möglich sein?" Der Captain schaute ihn fragend an.

Das MHN widmete sich inzwischen Chiron, dessen Lebenszeichen allmählich anstiegen, eine Gehirnaktivität wurde wieder registriert und sein Zustand blieb stabil.

Chakotay hatte derweil Janolas Gesicht betrachtet und einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend ließ er sich umgehend mit ihr in sein Quartier auf der Voyager beamen. Kathryn war bei ihnen und Chakotay bat sie, ihm seinen Medizinbeutel zu holen.

Kathryn fragte nicht groß nach sondert tat, worum er bat. Chakotay breitete den Inhalt auf dem Boden aus und sagte einige fremdklingen Worte, die Kathryn noch nie gehört hatte. Sie selbst wurde von Chakotay einmal mit ihrem geistigen Führer bekannt gemacht, doch die Einleitung jetzt war anders. „Akoochemoya…." Verstand sie noch, doch dann nichts mehr. Was hatte er nur vor?

Chakotay wollte diesmal nicht in Kontakt mit seinem geisteigen Führer treten, er wollte diesmal eine Astralreise machen. Er hatte in Janolas Energiekugel Parallelen bemerkt und nun hoffte er, dass er sie mit seinem Geist noch finden konnte.

Als er die Augen öffnete sah er auf sich selber herab, die Druidin totenbleich auf dem Boden liegen und eine sorgenvoll blickende Kathryn daneben. Er musste sich kurz auf das neue Bewusstseinsgefühl konzentrieren, als er wusste wie es funktionierte machte er sich direkt auf den Weg in die Druidin.

Als sein Bewusstsein ihre Haut durchstieß fand er sich auf einer grünen Waldlichtung wieder. Um ihn herum waren uralte, riesige Bäume und die Luft und der Boden war erfüllt mit rosa und lila Blättern. Es war unglaublich schön, doch er besann sich auf seine Aufgabe Janola zu finden. Eine Weile lief er durch den Wald bis er eine Gestalt in einem langen, grünen Gewand und lilafarbenen, langen Haaren sah. Das musste sie sein. Sie kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und Chakotay gab sich keine Mühe leise an sie heranzutreten. Er wollte sie nicht erschrecken. Als die Entfernung nur noch gering war und sie ihn immer noch nicht zu bemerken schien rief er zögernd ihren Namen: „Janola?" Er blieb stehen und wartet ab. Schließlich drehte sich die Nachtelfin zu ihm herum. „Chakotay", sagte sie freundlich „ich habe gespürt dass wir gemeinsame Wurzeln haben, aber ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet dass Sie mir folgen könnten."

„Warum sind Sie hier?" fragte er weiter.

„Mein Körper ist vernichtet. Ich warte hier, bis ich in die höheren Sphären zu meinen Vorfahren eintreten kann."

„Janola, Sie… Du hast eine Wunde erlitten, aber unser Doctor kann Dir helfen. Bitte gib nicht auf, komm zurück zu uns." Chakotay betrat die vertraute Ebene mit Janola. Sie hatte Recht, sie hatten gemeinsame Wurzeln. Vielleicht waren sie sogar verwandt.

Janola lächelte ihn an: „Ich wünschte, ich könnte zurück, aber ich habe nicht mehr genügend Kraft um den Heilungsprozess einzuleiten. Sag Chiron, dass ich ihn auf ewig lieben werde bitte." Dann wandte sie sich um und wollte schon gehen, doch Chakotay hielt ihre Hand fest.

„Nein, das kannst Du ihm selber sagen. Ich werde nicht zulassen dass du einfach gehst."

Janola sah ihn nun überrascht an: „Ich kann nichts mehr tun Chakotay. Ich möchte noch nicht gehen, es gibt noch so viele Dinge, die ich sagen und tun wollte, aber ich kann nicht zurück. Meine Seele würde verloren gehen und dann existiere ich wirklich nicht mehr."

„Und wenn ich Dir helfe? Mein Körper ist stark, ich weiß wo ich hin muss, bitte lass es mich versuchen. Gemeinsam können wir es schaffen."

Janolas Blick wurde unsicher. Chakotay sprach die letzten Worte aus von denen er wusste, dass sie ihn begleiten würde: „Tu es für Chiron."

In Janolas Augen traten Tränen. Ja, sie wollte gern zurück, sie wollte Chiron endlich sagen was er für sie bedeutete. Doch würde sie es schaffen? Sie sah in Chakotays Gesicht. Der Blick, mit dem er sie betrachtete war derselbe wie ihrer: Sie würde es schaffen und wenn der Preis ihr Leben war. Sie wusste, dass Chakotays Geist wieder in seinen Körper finden würde, egal was mit ihr passierte. Doch war sie bereit das Risiko einzugehen? Sollte etwas schief gehen, würde sie für immer aufhören zu existieren.

Doch dann sah sie Chiron vor sich und auf einmal wurde ihr klar, dass es für sie niemals mehr eine Existenzebene ohne ihn geben würde. Sie würde es wagen.

Dankbar nickte sie dann Chakotay zu und diesem war seine Erleichterung sichtlich anzusehen.

„Wir werden es schaffen", sagte er und nahm fest ihre Hand.

„Mit Deiner Hilfe", antwortete Janola. Beide verbanden ihren Geist und wie Janola war es Chakotay, wenn auch in geschwächter Form möglich, einen Schutz um Janola zu legen und sie ins Bewusstsein zurück zu ziehen.

Kathryn hatte den Doktor gerufen und ihm die Situation geschildert. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was Chakotay vor hatte doch angesichts der Tatsache, dass er völlig ruhig blieb, machte sie sich nicht so große Sorgen. Dennoch war sie erleichtert als das MHN auftauchte und Janola und Chakotay unter seiner ärztlichen Fürsorge hatte.

„Captain", sagte das MHN nach einer Weile erstaunt, „ich weiß nicht was Chakotay tut, aber es scheint, als rette er Janola. Ihre Lebenszeichen werden deutlich stärker."

Plötzlich bäumte sich Janolas Körper auf, Chakotay riss im selben Moment die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft, dann verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Das MHN reagierte sofort und konnte nach ein paar Minuten der völlig entsetzen Kathryn Entwarnung geben. Chakotay würde wieder völlig in Ordnung kommen, er wäre nur aufgrund einer Überanstrengung des Gehirns bewusstlos geworden. Auch von Janola konnte der Doktor positives berichten, allerdings verlangte ihr Zustand es, dass sie umgehend auf die Krankenstation gebracht wurde. Kathryn versprach bei Chakotay zu bleiben bis dieser selber wieder aufwachen würde. Das MHN gab ihm etwa 10 min. Kathryn war mehr als erleichtert als Chakotay nach gut 10 Minuten dann endlich wieder zu sich kam.

„Chakotay?" fragte sich leise. „Geht es Dir gut?"

Chakotay brauchte einen Moment um sich zu orientieren. „Ich denke schon", sagte er langsam, dann stürzte die Erinnerung auf ihn ein und er schreckte hoch.

„Janola! Wo ist sie? Haben wir es geschafft?" fragte er erregt.

Kathryn sah ihm in die Augen. „Du hast sie zurückgeholt? Der Doktor sagt, sie erholt sich." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und half ihm dann auf.

„Ich wollte sie unbedingt zurückholen", flüsterte er, dann tat er etwas sehr spontanes, umarmte Kathryn und küsste sie schließlich sanft.

Kathryn war zwar überrumpelt, doch sie wehrte sich nicht und erwiderte den Kuss.

Chakotays Herz hüpfte und als er seine Lippen von ihren löste raunte er ihr zu: „Das Leben ist zu kurz, als dass man Zeit hat irgendwas zu verschwenden."

Kathryn nickte nur und endlich schien auch bei ihr sich tief im Herzen etwas zu lösen. Sie küsste Chakotay noch einmal.

Als Chiron erwachte sah er ein seltsames Licht. Das konnte unmöglich eine Sonne sein. Dann schob sich ein Gesicht in sein Blickfeld und die Gestalt sagte: „Willkommen unter den Lebenden."

Chirons Instinkt sagte ihm, dass von diesem Mann keine Gefahr ausging. Dann versuchte er sich seine letzten Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Der Devanthar – er hatte den Trank genommen und war in ihn gekommen, doch dann erinnerte er sich nur noch an große Müdigkeit… halt, ein Licht war gekommen und hatte ihn wieder in seinen Körper gebracht, Janola, sie war es gewesen. Ihre Stimme hatte er noch gehört, sie hatte ihm etwas wichtiges mitgeteilt, doch diese Worte waren noch verschüttet… und wo war Janola?

Die fremde Gestalt schaute ihn weiterhin an. „Können Sie sich aufsetzen?" fragte sie dann und er spürte, wie seine Hände seinen Rücken stützten und ihn in eine sitzende Position brachte. Für einen Moment war im schwindelig, doch dann schaute er sich um. Er fühlte sich ausgeruht und kräftig.

Er war in einem merkwürdigen Raum wo viele Betten standen. Der hintere Teil war abgedunkelt und er konnte eine schemenhafte Gestalt dort liegen sehen.

„Wo ist meine Partnerin?" fragte er als erstes.

Die Gesichtszüge des Mannes wurden ernst. „Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen, sie erholt sich von ihrem kleinen Abenteuer. Möchten Sie zu ihr?"

Chiron nickte und der Mann bedeutete ihm zu folgen. Er ging direkt auf die im dunkeln liegende Gestalt zu und Chirons Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung als er Janola erkannte. Sie war aschfahl und an vielen merkwürdigen Geräten angeschlossen. „Was ist mit ihr passiert?" fragte er und strich vorsichtig über ihr Haar.

„Warum besprechen wir das nicht bei mir im Bereitschaftsraum?" erklang plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm. Er wirbelte herum und sah sich einer kleineren Frau und einem hoch gewachsenen Mann mit einem Tattoo auf der Stirn gegenüber. Die Frau lächelte und stellte sich ihm als Captain Kathryn Janeway vor. Den Mann nannte sie Chakotay.

„Und Sie heißen Chiron", sagte Janeway. „Janola hat uns alles berichtet. Bitte kommen Sie mit, sie ist bei unserem Arzt in den besten Händen. Ich werde Ihnen berichten was passiert ist."

Chiron nickte und folgte den beiden. Später hörte er erstaunt was passiert war und auch, dass ohne Chakotays Hilfe Janola gestorben wäre. Eine kalte Hand schien sein Herz zu umklammern als ihm klar wurde, was er fast verloren hätte. Die Worte von ihr drangen an die Oberfläche… „ich liebe Dich"… hatte sie gesagt. Chiron bedankte sich bei beiden und bat dann darum zu Janola zurückkehren zu dürfen. Chakotay brachte ihn hin. Im Turbolift sagte Chakotay auf einmal: „Turbolift stop." Die Kabine hielt an und Chakotay wandte sich an Chiron: „Sie… hat mir eine Nachricht mitgegeben falls sie es nicht schaffen sollte. Aber ich weiß jetzt nicht, ob es angebracht wäre Ihnen das zu sagen, zumal der Doktor meinte, sie würde sich erholen…"

Chirons Mundwinkel deuteten ein Lächeln an. „Sie hat Ihnen gesagt, dass sie mich lieben würde, oder?"

Chakotay schaute ihn verblüfft an. „Genau, aber… woher wissen Sie das schon?"

Chiron seufzte leise. „Ich weiß es schon seit Jahren. Und ich liebe sie nicht weniger als sie mich... aber, bei unserem Volk ist das leider nicht so einfach."

Chakotay musste lächeln. „Glauben Sie mir, ich hatte dasselbe Problem. Ein Captain und ein erster Offizier, Sie können sich nicht vorstellen wie schwierig diese Verbindung sein kann."

„Aber aus ihrem Lächeln entnehme ich, dass Sie dieses Hindernis nun überwunden haben?" hakte Chiron nach.

„Aber erst durch Ihre Taten. Es ließ meinen Captain erkennen, dass das Leben zu kurz ist um sich hinter Paragraphen zu verstecken. Denke Sie einfach mal drüber nach. Turbolift – weiter."

Chiron blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Dann erreichten sie die Krankenstation und er konnte sich endlich seiner Janola widmen. Sie war immer noch totenbleich und schwach, doch der Doktor versicherte ihm, sie würde wieder genesen.

Die nächsten Stunden wachte Chiron über Janola und dachte dabei an Chakotays Worte und fasste wenig später einen Entschluss. Er würde Janola bitten seine feste Begleiterin zu werden. Es konnte nicht so schlecht sein wenn ein Schurke mit einer Druidin zusammen war. Und er würde alles dafür tun um die Erlaubnis des Erzdruiden zu bekommen. Als er dieses Ziel vor Augen hatte wurde es ihm gleich viel leichter ums Herz. Zärtlich glitt seine Hand über Janolas Wange und dann strich er über ihre Haare. Er legte ihre Hand in seine, machte es sich so gut es ging neben ihrem Bett bequem und schlief ein.

Chiron erwachte als er ein sehr laut summendes Geräusch hörte und sah das MHN mit einem grauen Kasten in der Hand, auf der viele Lichter blinkten, das er über Janola hielt.

„Hmm…" brummte der Heiler und klappte das Gerät zu. Chiron sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich verstehe nicht warum sie noch nicht erwacht ist. Sie sollte längst hier liegen und mit Ihnen plaudern."

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte der Schurke.

„Doktor an Chakotay, bitte melden Sie sich auf der Krankenstation und bringen Sie ihren Medizinbeutel mit."

„Ich komme sofort", kam die Antwort des ersten Offiziers.

Nur wenig später glitten die Türen auf und Chakotay trat ein. „Was ist los Doktor?"

„Sie wacht einfach nicht auf, ich weiß nicht warum. Ihre Werte sind den Umständen entsprechend, ich dachte, Sie könnten vielleicht noch einmal Kontakt mit ihr herstellen?"

Chakotay nickte, breitete seinen Inhalt vom Medizinbeutel aus und begann. Er verließ abermals seinen Körper und suchte nach Janola, doch irgendetwas war anders, er konnte sie nicht finden. Nach geraumer Zeit gab er auf, er spürte dass er zurückkehren musste. Das MHN war auf diesen Moment schon gefasst und injizierte Chakotay eine Dosis Formalin.

„Ich konnte… sie nicht finden", berichtete er und sah Chiron fragend an.

Chiron legte seine Hand auf Janolas Stirn und schloss die Augen. Seine Hand fing matt an zu glühen und gleich darauf verblasste die Aura wieder.

„Ich konnte ihren Geist spüren, es ist, als wäre da etwas, dass sie daran hindert in unsere Welt zu kommen", sagte Chiron in Gedanken versunken.

Er griff in seine Tasche und holte die beiden Steine hervor, mit denen er zurückkehren konnte. Entschlossen wandte er sich dann an das MHN und Chakotay.

„Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar was Sie für uns getan haben, besonders für Janola", sagte er, „aber ich glaube nun ist es an der Zeit für uns nach Hause zu kehren. Der Erzdruide kennt viele tiefe, uralte Zauber. Er ist der Einzige, der Janola noch helfen kann. Er griff abermals in seine Tasche und holte einen seiner wunderschönen Elfendolche hervor.

„Wenn Sie die Seele dieses Dolches erreichen können Chakotay, dann werden wir uns eines Tages wieder begegnen, das verspreche ich. Nutzen Sie die Magie, die in Ihnen wohnt. Ishnu-dal-dieb." Mit diesem letzten Satz verbeugte sich Chakotay vor den beiden, nahm Janola fest in seine Arme und konzentrierte dann sein ganzes Sein auf die beiden Steine. In deren Inneren begann ein Funken zu lodern, der immer heller und heller wurde, schließlich wurden Chiron und Janola von den beiden Funkeln komplett umhüllt und verschwanden schließlich in einem grellen Licht. Chakotay musste wegsehen und umklammerte dabei fest den Dolch. Er spürte seine pulsierende Magie in ihm und er wusste, er würde die beiden wieder sehen.

Er lächelte und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Kathryn.

_6. Kapitel – Teldrassil_

Das Licht wurde schwächer und Chiron erkannte den Steinkreis, von dem sie aufgebrochen waren. Janola lag noch immer ohne Bewusstsein in seinen Armen. Er legte sie vorsichtig auf einen breiten, langen, glatten Stein und schickte eine Botschaft durch den Wind zum Erzdruiden.

Dieser traf nach kurzer Zeit beim Steinkreis ein.

„Ihr habt es geschafft!" sagte er lächelnd. Doch seine Züge wurden sorgenvoll als er Janola auf dem Stein liegen sah.

„Sie wacht nicht mehr auf", sagte Chiron.

Der Erzdruide legte seine Hand auf ihre Stirn und murmelte etwas in der uralten Sprache der Druiden. Dann lächelte er.

„Aber Chiron", sagte er gutmütig, „darauf hättest du eigentlich selber kommen müssen."

Chiron blickte ihn völlig entgeistert an. Doch dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf.

„Hat … sie das wirklich getan?" fragte er.

Der Erzdruide nickte. „In dem Fall lasse ich euch zwei besser allein. Meinen Segen habt ihr. Es wird Zeit, dass unsere Traditionen etwas gelockert werden, meinst du nicht auch?" damit zwinkerte er Chiron noch einmal zu und verließ dann würdevoll die Lichtung.

Als er weg war, hob Chiron mit der linken Hand Janolas Kopf ein wenig an, stütze mit der rechten ihren Rücken in dem er sie umschlang und hob sie dann in einer fast sitzende Position. Er schloss die Augen und ganz sanft küsste er Janola auf ihre Lippen. Fast im selben Moment öffnete die Nachtelfin ihre Augen.

„Du wolltest nur zurückkehren wenn ich bei Dir bleibe", stellte er fest.

Janola nickte. „Es tut mir leid, aber weitere 700 Jahre und mehr ohne Dich, das hätte ich nicht ertragen. Ich liebe Dich schon zu lange Chiron."

„Wenn Du mir das vor 500 Jahren gleich gesagt hättest, dann hättest Du mir viele einsame Jahrhunderte erspart", antwortete er lachend und dann küsste er sie hingebungsvoll. Janola erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gern und schmiegte sich an ihn.

Dann sahen sie beide zum Sternenhimmel herauf.

„Ich freue mich schon, wenn wir Kathryn, Chakotay und die anderen wieder treffen", sagte Janola. Chiron nickte. Sie würden bald auf diese Reise gehen. Menschen lebten nicht so lange wie Nachtelfen!

ENDE

18


End file.
